Leyendo tu corazon
by maylin.velastegui
Summary: Que tiene que ver el corazón y un libro, el corazón de una persona, su mente.. ¿leer? ¿Acaso no es una buena opción para aprender temas nuevos y entretenerse mejor? Pero, esta palabra! ¿Se supone que tiene usos variados?Si, puede ser considerada una opcion factible pero ¿Cómo se supone que lo haces y me enamoras a la misma ves? Nico Robin!


Capitulo 1: Eres tu!

-

-  
Seguirte... A donde quiera que tu vayas, seguramente me guiaras a nuevas sensaciones.

Tu cabello.

Tus ojos.

Tu olor a flores.

Tu cuerpo.

Tu sonrisa.

Solo tu...

Acaso osas en dejarme solo, vagando en mis pensamientos; has sido tu la que me ha arrastrado a un mar de sensaciones...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿De donde vienes?

-¿Quién eres?

Como puedo saberlo si solo me sonríes al pasar las horas, sostienes un libro grueso, lo lees al son del murmullar del río;  
te contemplo junto a mi, totalmente real, nítida y hermosa...

-

No entiendo lo que lees y no quiero hacerlo;  
El viento como cual afortunado roza tu cabello tan largo y azabache, que ligeramente acaricia mis mejillas y me produce un agradable cosquilleo; los pequeños sonidos de las aves y centenar de grillos cantores se aproximan a nosotros como cual anunciantes de la noche, simplemente; mueves tus labios y no escucho lo que dices, quiero escucharte y que escuches mi voz...

-Eres hermosa...

Tu lectura es interrumpida, miras hacia el cielo, y dejas tu libro a un lado, te acercas a mi y me abrazas, siento tu cuerpo y la calidez que produce, tus ojos azules se entristecen creando una tormenta en mi ser..

-

Tus ojos producen lagrimas cristalinas y cálidas que recaen sobre mi cuello dándome a entender algo de tristeza en ti...

\- No llores, no entiendo lo que pasa...quédate a mi lado...

Mis palabras resuenan en el espacio...

Me sonríes más tenue que antes, te acercas a mis labios, me besas apasionadamente; aprisionándolos, como si nunca más nos volviéramos a ver, te acerco mas a mi, simplemente no quiero que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen separados un milímetro, tus labios carnosos y rojos, como cual grana se separan, me miras a los ojos más calmada.  
Tu sonrisa radiante ilumina mi ser.

Tu luz...

Me entregas tu libro, la pasta es blanquecina con letras grabadas en dorado " espérame pronto".  
El sol desaparece instantáneo ante la imponente noche que envuelve nuestros sentidos.  
Beso tu mano, te alejas de mi, y tu imagen se va perdiendo entre el bosque helado, desapareciendo en centenar de sombras...

-Como puedo encontrarte

-¿Quien eres?

\- te quiero

-KENSHI SAN!, escucho su voz, la oscuridad inunda mis propios pensamientos, contemplo tu silueta y recuerdo tu aroma a flores exóticas, tu libro desaparece, y me pierdo en tus sonrisas...

Solo oscuridad...

-  
-¡Ring!  
-¡Ring!

-  
-Estúpido despertador...Cállate!  
Que demonios fue eso...!  
Claro, es solo un sueño, no es real, ¿Por qué todos los días desde hace un mes sueño con ella? ¿Qué se supone que estoy pensando?.

La mañana era fría pero el sol resplandecía en el espacio.  
No había rastros de Kuina en el apartamento; tal vez debió irse primero, si que cumplió lo que prometía el dejarme solo si es que no me levantaba temprano ...  
Maldición.  
Y mas importante ¿Cómo se supone que llegare al instituto?,  
Claro que como dijo Kuina:  
-Zoro " tal vez puedas pedir direcciones a varias ancianas, o a tus locas fanáticas, solo soy tu hermana no tu guía de turismo."  
Tsk... Hice una mueca con mi lengua, pero no todo estaba perdido, y esa ayuda tenia realmente un nombre:

Ero cook

Si, por lo menos tenia a mi mejor amigo Sanji para aconsejarme, pelear, darme de desayunar y ayudarme en las direcciones que necesite al igual que muchaa comida, gracias a que tenia un restaurante a dos cuadras de donde yo vivía.  
Era fácil llegar allí por que todo era recto específicamente hacia el sur, sobretodo me lo se ya que Kuina me enseño los puntos cardinales, y para Navidad dijo que me regalaría un GPS característico de ella para hacerme enfadar, aunque al saber su "gran" personalidad sabia a lo que tenia que enfrentarme diariamente, para rematar lo dijo al frente de Sanji, Y hacerme quedar mal al frente del ero cook " Marimo escuchaste a Kuina San te repetiré todas las veces que sea necesario, DOS CUADRAS EXACTAMENTE AL SUR, pero con un cerebro de hierba como tu NUNCA se puede estar seguro."

A menudo recibo comentarios tales:

-Como se supone que una persona puede perderse en sentido recto.

-Que clase de sentido común tienes.

O la típica de Nami:  
-No recuerdo cuando te comenzaste a perder antes te manejabas bastante bien;  
Hasta Luffy se queja por que en el almuerzo no llego pronto ...  
-" Zoro por tu culpa y tu orientación Sanji no me sirve mi meshi... Quiero Nikuuuu; Bien...! Desde ahora esta decidido, Si no llegas a tiempo me comeré tu meshi, y orgullosamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro Luffy asintió a si mismo pero la felicidad le duro muy poco al sentir un puño en su cabeza...  
\- No bakayarou, el golpe lo afecto tanto que lo mando volando al otro lado de el local..  
\- Esto no saldrá para tu beneficio propio ni para el de tu fosa sin fondo que tienes por estomago.  
-Pero Nami, si seguimos así Zoro va a perderse más y más cada vez, me preocupa de verdad, haciendo un puchero y moviendo su cara en gesto pensativo, Luffy parecía hablar enserio.  
Pensé la bruja de Nami sirve para algo al fin!..  
\- Nami swan tienes razón, y tu Marimo deberías poner mas atención cuando caminas..  
\- Zoro san si no como mi comida que voy a hacer con mi estomago, me va a dar enfermedades gastro intestinales, a cierto yo soy solo huesos; ¡yohohoho!..exclamo Brook  
-Zoro, eso no esta Superrrrr, se quejo Franky.  
-Bueno entonces el gran Usopp sama se encargara de este problema balbuceaba el de Nariz larga.  
-Sera un problema psicológico de Zoro, se manifestó Chopper, ¡Llamen a un doctor!, a sierto soy yo...  
Lamentablemente mi situación era poco común, ni yo mismo entendía el por que me perdía, definitivamente era una acción involuntaria.  
Tome mis katana y me vestí rápidamente, me encamine al sur dos cuadras todo recto, recordé por suerte que todos tenían que reunirse en el restaurante , yo era el segundo en llegar y la primera fue Kuina ,allí estaba ella esperándome tranquila, sirviéndose un pequeño desayuno echo por Sanji.  
Entre y deje reposar mis katanas sobre la mesa y disponerme a tomar el desayuno.  
-Veo que has podido llegar a tiempo Zoro, se manifestó Kuina con una voz sarcástica y una ceja levantada mirando hacia a mi.  
-Marimo!, como te atreves a dejar a una señorita tan hermosa por la mañana sola, pueden suceder le cosas terribles, dijo Sanji prendiéndome aunque no le tome importancia  
-1. Kuina no es alguien débil, 2. No soy su guardaespaldas personal.  
Dije secamente con una media sonrisa, que claro no dejo de enfurecer a Sanji mostrándome su furia y comenzar mis peleas matutinas.  
-Ahora si te lo buscaste marimo.  
-Inténtalo cocinero pervertido.  
-A si, cabeza de brócoli.  
-Claro si tu lo dices ceja de arroba.  
Ese era mi mejor amigo Sanji, aunque todavía no entiendo en que se basaba nuestra amistad aunque no nos lleváramos muy bien y peleemos a cada minuto, si podemos apoyarnos mutuamente ¿o no?..  
-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear, se escucho una molesta Nami entrando por el local. Y a un enamorado Sanji aclamando la...  
-Nami swan buenos dias... tu sola presencia alumbra mi día mellorine~ melloriene...  
-Buenos días Sanji kun, buenos días Kuina.  
-Buenos días Nami...  
-Nami swan hay sándwich de niku con jugo de mandarinas para desayunar.  
-Arigatou Sanji ku...  
-Niku, Niku, alguien dijo Niku, paso un desesperado Luffy por el restaurante.  
Luffy kuso gomu, como te atreves a interrumpir a Nami swan al hablar solo por eso; Tu ración se reducirá a solo 7 porciones.  
-Noooo Sanji, no me quites la meshi...mmm are? Oi Zoro como llegaste tan temprano me alegra.  
-Oi Luffy acaso solo llegas aquí para comer, creo que deberíamos salir en diez minutos ya que estamos casi tarde.  
-Zoro tiene razón, entro un sudado Ussop cargando a Chopper en su espalda...  
-Superrrr desayuno, dijo Franky al hacer su característica pose...  
-Yohohoho los huesos me pesan... Sanji kun serias tan amable de servirme leche caliente o si no, no aguantare con mis huesos...  
Pasamos un cuarto de hora en el restaurante y automáticamente, todos devoraban sus alimentos hasta acabarlos por completo...  
-Mocooosos...¿Qué ya no es hora de que salgan de aquí?, gritaba un molesto Zeff atrás de Sanji, todos rápidamente nos levantamos de la mesa , menos Luffy que se llevaba la comida en una funda que posteriormente la consumiría en el camino.  
Todos estaban adelantados y apresurada mente se subieron a un transporte, menos Kuina, Sanji y yo que esperamos un momento hasta que llegara el próximo.  
Llego después de cinco minutos,  
Subí primero que los demás, después Kuina y me extrañaba que el Ero Cook no subiera pero al contrario me encontré con la sorpresa mas grande de mi vida...  
-E..eres tu, balbuceaba, al abrir mis ojos demasiado, tenia una especie de sentimiento atrapado dentro de mi, era exactamente la misma persona sus ojos azules como el mar, su perfecta silueta, el uniforme de la academia...  
Esperen, esperen, esperen; ¿El uniforme de la academia Grand Line?, ¿Acaso soy tan despistado que en todo el tiempo que lleve ahí no me di cuenta de nada?...  
Tenia un libro en sus manos llamado "One Piece", era exactamente igual al de mi sueño, pasta blanca y detalles dorados...  
-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado Kenshi san?  
Desperté de mis pensamientos, otra vez el kenshi san, que tanto me agradaba escuchar, como quien dice los sueños se hacen realidad.  
-Claro esta libre, ella se sentó a mi lado y abrió el grueso libro que tenia en sus manos, lo leía atentamente, hasta que regreso a ver hacia a mi.  
-Soy una estudiante de intercambio, podrías mostrarme el instituto kenshi san necesito un guía...

-  
Mierda...

-  
De todos los favores que pudo haberme pedido en toda la tierra, justo tenia que haber tratado sobre mi orientación que tanta mala suerte puede tener una persona...  
-Si tu quieres puedo ayudarte...

Mentira...

-Puedes decirme ¿En donde practican el grupo de deportistas apodados los Mugiwaras?, necesito enviarles una solicitud para poder unirme a ellos.  
Se quiere unir al grupo de deportistas apodados los MU-GI-WA-RAS...¿Qué acaso nada es coincidencia en este mundo?.. Aunque claro cada acción tiene su respuesta mas adelante..¿verdad?.  
-Es una coincidencia, yo soy el espadachín con la técnica de tres espadas del grupo, mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro mucho Gusto en conocerte,... Aunque claro yo se perfectamente quien eres.  
-Mucho gusto Zoro mi nombre es Nico Robin, practico todo tipo de saltos...  
Otra vez su hermosa sonrisa, que cautivaba mi corazón...  
Nico Robin .. El nombre que nunca creí escuchar...  
Otra vez

-

Su voz... 


End file.
